


Mine

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, M/M, and then they do the sex, sam is a jealous little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't like the way Hannah looked at Cas. Sam didn't like the way Hannah talked to Cas. In fact, Sam didn't like a lot of thing about Hannah- and none of them were personal. But it wasn't like he had any right to feel so protective of Cas. It wasn't like he was his, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylo_ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylo_ren/gifts).



Hannah had it bad for Cas, a blind man could see it. Some might tilt their heads to the side and murmur an 'aw', others (like Dean) would tease her relentlessly, enjoying how naive they both were. Sam, however, couldn't help but feel the swell of jealousy in his chest. To be honest, it hadn't been until the kid's show, where he'd heard about the Destiel incident that he realized how  _strong_  his feelings were on the subject. Just how strong his feelings were for Cas. He sighed, putting down the piece of paper he'd been staring at for around an hour straight, when his competitor for Cas' affections walked in.

"Hello, Sam. How are you?" she asked, a sunny smile on her face. She was always so damn pleasant, which was part of the reason it was hard to hate her. How could you hate a woman who was nice to you? It was always easier to hate horrible people, people who'd done terrible things or who glared all the time. If someone did that, then you could hate them, no problem. But when they smiled at you and asked how you were all the damn time, you simultaneously wanted to punch and hug them. That was how Sam felt about Hannah.

He forced a still smiled onto his face and managed to grit words out through his teeth. "I'm great, thanks, Hannah. You okay?"

The reply was clearly not a happy one, so he tried to force a little more joy into his face. Instead, he felt his cheeks burning with the effort, the muscles unused to being moved in such a manner. Normal smiles, he did, but this... this went beyond a 'smile'. This was travelling past the smile into manic territory- or at the very least, it was a grimace. Hannah, however, didn't seem to notice. She just kept up her own smiling and sat down at the table with him.

"I'm fine, thank you. What are you looking at?" she asked, turning the pages towards her. Sam resisted the urge to snatch it back. She really was fond of taking the things he wanted, the things he needed, wasn't she? But instead of protesting, he clenched his hands at his sides, letting her read through them, his annotations- notes, additions, corrections- scattered all across. She bit her lip and handed them back across.

"They're a good start. A little rudimentary, but I understand you're not finished. You stopped an hour ago to stare at them," she noted, frowning slightly. "Are you certain everything's alright?"

"I'm fine!"

The words came out as a snap, and she reeled back slightly. He felt the guilt curl in him instantly- he wasn't usually like this. But he'd had a hard time- possessed by an angel, trying to stop his demon brother, falling in love with his friend. 

"Sam?" 

The voice from the doorway was achingly familiar, and Sam wished the ground would just swallow him up. Cas. God, could his day get any worse? Now he had to sit and watch the two angels making googly eyes at one another- or, at least, both obliviously and awkwardly flirting. He wondered, briefly, if they even noticed it themselves. He doubted Hannah did, and even Cas tended to be a little slow on the uptake. Even Dean's most obvious innuendos, one Sam was certain a seventh-grades would understand, were completely lost on him. He mostly just frowned in confusion while the brothers snorted at the  _genius_  of the joke (or, at least, Dean snorted at the 'genius' while Sam snorted at the idiocy). 

Sam forced himself up, out of his seat and towards the door, muttering an apology to Hannah on his way out. Sure, it was rude, but Sam had bigger things to worry about. He was out of the room without addressing Cas directly, making a beeline for his room. He needed to get out of there before he did something really stupid.

Of course, his life only got worse when Dean decided to knock on the door, wanting in. He could tell their knocks apart- Hannah's gentle and slightly timid, Cas' single knock, and Dean's 'if you don't let me in, my fists will' knock. He sighed, opening the door and ignoring the way his brother barged past him.

"I am so done with this. I swear to god, if you don't kiss Cas already, I'm gonna have you 'accidentally' kissing. Like, literally, I'll put your faces on one another if both of you keep going off on these little angst fests in your rooms," his brother said, turning to face Sam directly.

This was news. Cas having 'angst fests' in his room about him? And the fact his brother was getting actively involved in his relationships, something that happened  _so rarely_...

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean. Cas doesn't feel like that about me."

It was no secret that Sam liked men as well as women. He didn't flaunt it, exactly, but he'd had a boyfriend or two at high school, and a good few more at college. He wouldn't call himself an 'expert' when it came to male-on-male lovin', but he knew enough to know he was a damn good lover. Or, at least, all of his previous partners had told him so, when they'd laid together gasping in the sweet afterglow, sheen of sweat covering their spent bodies.

It was no secret to Dean that Sam liked men and women too. It had come out quite soon after Dean walked in on his younger brother making out with his high school boyfriend in their motel room, hand stuffed down the other boy's jeans. Then had come 'the Talk', swiftly followed by condoms and lube. Neither brother had talked about the experience again, and neither wanted to. Dean accepted Sam the way he was, and though they'd had to keep it from John, neither found it to be a problem.

The look Dean was giving Sam at his words was so incredulous that he almost wanted to laugh. But his brother wouldn't have appreciated it, so when Dean started talking, Sam kept as straight a face as possible while Dean attempted to speak with that gob-smacked expression. 

"Are you seriously saying you don't notice the longing looks he sends your way? He told Hannah that he didn't want to be with her that way, that there was someone else. That leaves us three options. Crowley, me, or you. Now, let's be honest. It ain't Crowley. Cas doesn't like me that way, we're just friends, never done anything to suggest otherwise. And then there's you two. Sammy, it's so obvious you two adore each other. Even angel chick's got it all figured out."

Sam just stared at him. And then he thought about it, and...

Shit.

He'd thought Cas and Hannah were the naive ones, but it turned out it was him. All that time thinking he was overthinking things, passing off the extra glances, extra seconds in hugs as his imagination. And here was his brother, telling him plain as day that Cas liked him back. It was a tough pill to swallow, knowing he'd been wrong all that time, but it wasn't a bad one. In fact, he sure as hell wouldn't need a spoonful of sugar to wash  _that_  medicine down. In fact, he would take it with a smile on his face. Because Cas liked him back, and that was quite possibly the best news he'd had in... well. A very long time.

He got up from his bed and threw his arms around his startled brother, who eventually settled for a very manly pat on the back.

"C'mon, Sammy. Stop with the chick flick moments," Dean grumbled, which only got a laugh out of Sam before he pulled back, moving towards the door.

"Outta here before I come back," he muttered, making his way down the hall. He'd barely taken ten steps when he met up with Cas. The angel sighed, and tilted his head to the side.

"Sam. Are you okay? You seemed... angry with Hannah earlier."

For a moment, Sam hesitated. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to kiss Cas, to put their friendship to the ultimate test? If the other man didn't feel the same way, then he'd well and truly fucked up their friendship, because there was no going back from it. That would be a complete deal breaker. You don't kiss your friend unless you're fairly sure they feel the same way.

So, taking all his faith in Dean's words, he pressed his lips against Cas' in answer. At first, there was no response, the angel stood limp and tense. But then, his arms wrapped around Sam's shoulders, his body pressing closer. That was all the answer Sam needed, and he began to pull Cas back to the bedroom without any hesitation. Once upon a time, he'd kiss someone after the first date, or at least offer the date after the kiss. He had his fair share of one night stands, of course, but if he had feelings for someone the sex always came later on. But he was _sick_ of waiting. He  _always_ waited. He  _needed_ Cas, he _wanted_ him, and the evidence of the angel's own desire was pressed against his hip.

When he finally got into the bedroom, lips not leaving Cas' once, he pushed him on the bed, getting on top of him and grinning, pushing the trenchcoat and suit jacket to the ground, swiftly followed by the tie. He kissed down the other's chest, undoing buttons as he went (oh, how badly he just wanted to rip it from him) before he reached the button of Cas' pants. At this point, he simply wanted to rip them off, take Cas in his mouth and then fuck him hard and fast. But he wasn't going to. He wanted this to last, so instead he began to trace the other's erection through the fabric, massaging it with care. Sam was nothing if not careful, and it wasn't until Cas' face was going pinker than it already was that he relented, pulling down the zipper and quickly taking the long, thick cock into his mouth. Hands in his hair, pants from above him, all the reasons Sam loved giving head wrapped into one perfect, black-haired, blue-eyed package. If he hadn't already been horny as hell, he sure as hell would have been by that point. He reached into his drawer, humming slightly as he pulled out some lube, squirting it onto his fingers before pushing one gently into Cas' tight asshole. His finges were gripped by it, pulled in, and he let out a groan when he realized that was what he was gonna have around his cock, that slick, tight ass all for him.

It didn't take long to stretch Cas out- in fact, the angel seemed to enjoy the feeling of Sam's fingers inside of him _almost_ as much as he liked the blowjob. 

Almost.

Not quite.

So it was with little regret that the hunter quickly stripped himself of clothes, rolled a condom down his cock, and slowly pushed past the ring of muscle. 

He was gripped tight, and in many ways he wanted to begin thrusting harder, just get all the way in, but a hiss of pain stilled him, waiting for a nod of affirmation before he pushed in further. When he eventually bottomed out, balls resting against the soft curve of Cas' ass, he let out a groan, rocking his hips slightly. It was only when the slight whimpers of pain turned into ones of pleasure that Sam began to go a little faster. And then he heard it. A long, wanton moan when he brushed against a certain spot.

Again, he moved his hips. Again, he found that spot. Again, the moan asking for more. Sam's grin turned wolfish, it was obvious that he'd located the prostate, and Cas' pleasurable noises had his mind in a cloud of lust. He began to thrust a little faster, reaching to wrap his hand around the angel's cock (and damn, did he want that inside him one day) before whispering against the skin of the other mans' skin.

"I'm gonna come."

And just like that, he did, pulsing his release, gasping it out, sucking a mark against Cas' neck, the other man following him just a moment later.

It was a sad moment for Sam, pulling his cock out of Cas' ass, but he knew he couldn't stay in there forever. He rolled onto his back, arm extending in an open signal for 'cuddle' and letting the warm weight settle against him.

"You're mine now, huh?" he grinned, lips brushing against Cas' hair. He didn't need to look down to see the smile.

"I guess so. And you're mine."


End file.
